


The Blame Game

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Kayla the heartbroken teenager finds love in the unlikeliest of heroes the leader of the Autobots Optimus Prime No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Blame Game

Spring break arrived and every young visitor rode off to the beach and carnival. Under the golden Sun, the waves and theme park shimmered throughout the sands of Hawaii. Serulean hopped off the tourist bus with her skirt, bikini top, beach bag and radio smiling widely at the huge beach.

Optimus Prime rolled into an abandoned parking lot from the other side of the beach and dock. He wants to enjoy his day among humans but also test out his new built in holographic generator.

Kayla was at the beach and she was under an umbrella bathing in the shade. She wore shorts and a t shirt. She didn’t know that the guy she was about to meet was just a holoform for a giant alien robot.

Bumblebee was at the beach in Hawaii as well testing out his holoform too that Ratchet installed into him. He was very handsome looking with spiky blonde hair and steel blue eyes.

Serulean decided to settle on a rock not from shore. Once she settled her belongings and lie a beach towel down she went back to the beach to order a surfboard.

Now in a replica of human being, Optimus heads down a dirt path that leads to the beach. He steps out into white sands and was greeted by multiple music and laughter at once. 

Kayla got up and went to the stand to get a shaved ice. She accidentally bumped into him in her depressed heartbroken mood.

Bee was now ready to find some human chicks to hang out with and possibly even get laid as the humans called it. He walked over to the board shop and noticed Serulean.

Serulean bumped into right when she turned with her surfboard. “Oh!,”She reacts,”Excuse...me?”  
She blinked at the sight of his gorgeous face. 

“Pardon me miss!,”Prime exclaimed,”Are you alright ma'am?”

Kayla turned to look up at him with her sad lifeless empty blue eyes and nodded. She said excuse me in a monotonous voice and walked away.

Bee smirked and grinned at her.  
“Hey there baby I’m sorry I bumped into you! It was an accident!” he exclaimed.

“No no! It's cool! ,”She smiled as she twirled her pigtail with her finger. She couldn't help but look him up and down.  
“H-hey, would you like to surf? You look like the type! Oh, N-not saying that you are !”

“Miss is something wrong?,”he said holding her arm, “ Maybe I can help!”  
His heroic instincts took the best of Optimus but something else too. 

“Please let go of me. No one can help me or do anything for me. I just wanna die and be left alone,” Kayla said as tears pierced through her eyes.

Bee nodded and grabbed a surfboard and he said race you to her heading to the ocean as he ran there.

She laughed as she ran behind him with her blue surfboard. They reached the waves and Serulean tossed her board in the water before hopping on. 

“No there's so much fun around, there must be something here for you!”  
Optimus insisted it, as long as he can as he can save one human at a time.

Kayla shook her head no and sobbed now.  
“There isn’t. I just came here to get away from everything!”

Bee jumped on his surfboard and he swam out to sea to wait for the waves.

O.P. only pulled her closer to him with a firm yet careful grip  
“Then let me help you get forget everything.”

Serulean settled on her stomach as large wave approach. It pushed her gently rolling her down to shore

“H-how?! Please just let me go! Y-you don’t know me!” Kayla cried looking away from him.

Bee quickly caught up behind her and he shouted in excitement and in joy.

Serulean laughed enjoying the rush of the waves and gorgeous man riding beside her.

“Please let me help! I'll show you I promise!”

Kayla shook her head no as she closed her heart not wanting to get hurt again.

Bee asked her if she wanted to do that one more time with him.

She nods excitedly, paddling further into the ocean and spot a bigger wave to catch than the last. 

He ignores her denial and thought to try leading her to the carnival. 

Kayla yanked herself out of his grasp and began to run away.

Bee followed after her again noticing the larger wave as he laughed.

Serulean can't stop smiling. She shouts too and then laughter followed afterwards. 

O.P. suddenly chases and swept her in his arms instead. 

Kayla gasped and squeaked as she couldn’t help but blush a deep shade of pink looking up at him.  
“Wh-what’re you doing?!”

Bee stood up on the surfboard and he began to ride the bigger wave shouting.

“Let's go to the carnival!,”he said. 

“You look so cool!,”Bluu cried 

“B-but I don’t want to! Ca-can I just go home?” Kayla said protesting.

Bee smirked at her and blew her a kiss for that compliment as he made it back to shore.

Serulean was about to catch up with him when she forgot her stuff and paddle the other way.  
“Ooh, shoot!,”She said, “ I forgot I left my stuff at the rocks!”

He ignores her, simply walking towards the next two blocks towards the docks where they were introduced with more music and lights. 

Kayla just passed out in his arms not getting enough sleep the night before. All that protesting tired her out.

Bee returned the board and quickly followed after her wanting her to be his sparkmate.

Serulean retrieved her belongings and use the surfboard to ride to shore. Suddenly an unexpected wave knocked her surfboard and took her into the water. She hits her head on a reef then sunk into the bottom. 

“Ma'am? Ma'am?,”he began but with no answer, he was left panicking. He quickly ran back to the beach.

Suddenly in her sleep Kayla started to cry and sob.  
“Why Evan? Why’d you do it?! Am I not good enough for you?!”

Bee saw her and quickly dove into the water. Since he wasn’t human he had no trouble breathing underwater and grabbed her and took her to the surface and he started giving her cpr.

Optimus sighs and took her back into the abandon lot where he lies her down and comforts grey in the grass. 

Serulean choked out the water and turned to the side to breath. 

Kayla whined and muttered something in her sleep finally calming down.

Bee was so relieved he hugged her close to him and kissed her lips softly.

“Wh-what are you??,”She began but was muffled by his lips. 

He let her lie in his lap as he watched her. O.p. wished his trusted nurse was around to understand this. 

Suddenly Kayla opened her eyes and stared up at him.  
“It was nice meeting you but I’m gonna go now.”

Bee then separated from her lips as he let go of her as well and he sighed sadly thanking Primus she was ok.

“It's ok! I'm alright now thanks to you!”  
Serulean blushed but she convinced that it was just cpr.

She was so beautiful that O.P. couldn't stand to watch her leave. He wants her to stay.  
“Wait!”He said. 

Kayla now sat up on his lap and rubbed her eyes yawning.  
“Yes? What is it?”

Bee asked her if she wanted to go to the carnival.

“O-ok!,”She smiled. But then she frowned when she realise she left her wallet and other things in the bottom of the water. The only thing that survived was the rental board which floated on shore. 

“Don't cry Anymore. Your too beautiful!”  
He rubbed her back smoothly as he held her close to his chest. 

“Well I can’t help but cry because you see someone broke my heart recently and now it feels like I’m not even living.”

Bee reassured her that everything was gonna be ok as he took her to the carnival and he held onto her hand.

“B-But how will I get to my hotel?,”She asked. 

“There must be something to make you happy again!,”Optimus said

Kayla sighed and said there wasn’t anything.  
“Why? Why go out of your way for someone like me? Why even bother with scum like me?” she asked bitterly.

Bee took her to her hotel and told her to close her eyes while he undid her hotel door.

Serulean thought it was strange at first but she shrugged did as he asked. 

He sighs.  
“Because I don't see a scum bit something really precious.”

Kayla just widened her eyes at that but was still having a hard time believing him as she looked down and twiddled her fingers.

Bee entered her hotel room too and asked her what she wanted to do now.

Serulean open her eyes and gulps. She never expects to bring company not her room. She step in the hotel room with ease. 

He touched her chin lifting it up to face him. Suddenly he kisses her. 

Kayla’s eyes widened as time went still for her right then and there as her body froze. She eventually moaned into the kiss.

Bee sat down on her bed and jokingly asked if she wanted to take a shower with him.

She was started at this request, flabbergasting in response and her cheeks stung red. 

He kissed back laying a hand on her face to stroke with care and comfort

Kayla didn’t know what to do now. She couldn’t get hurt again so she tried to push him away.

Bee just chuckled as he got closer to her and he wrapped his arms around her.

Instead of pushing him away she sneezed from a sudden chill. 

But his hold was too strong. No matter how much she pushes her small fists didn't even nudge him. Optimus simply kissed at her lips then face. 

“Ahh sir please! Wh-why me? Why’re you doing this? It’s not like you love me because that’s just ridiculous.”

Bee quickly got her out of her wet clothes and he turned on the hot water for a shower as he entered it with her.

Serulean covered herself with the shower curtain instantly.  
“Um, w-we shouldn't be doing th-this,”She said,”We j-just met!”

He stops and looks down at her with a serious face that almost caused his eyes to glow.  
“But I do, “

Kayla looked up into his eyes and she couldn’t look away as she blushed.  
“B-but……………”

Bee sighed and told her that it was gonna be ok and that he would protect her from now on.  
“I love you baby.”

Her heart pounded at her chest she thought she could spit it out.  
Without looking directly at his eyes, She answered ,”I didn't even catch your name. “

He silence her with a gentle kiss on her neck. 

“Wh-who ahh are you? M-my name’s Kayla,” Kayla moaned in bliss.

Bee smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“The name’s Billy sweetie,” he cooed not wanting to tell her his real name.

Serulean sighed at his gentle touch. Then the curtains pulled away from her. Before she knew it she was brought into Billy's bare chest.

He paused at first but then answered,”Oliver.”

“I know this is a lot and we just met but tell me I’m all you ever want and ever need! Please tell me I’m enough for you!” Kayla cried.

Bee leaned down to press his mouth onto hers in a fiery deep passionate kiss that would set her heart on fire.

“Mmmphff!,”She cried.

O.P. sighed and then pity soften his eyes.  
“How can someone so gorgeous like you can't be cherished by other men. You deserve it. I want to give it to you. “

“Please do. I need someone so badly my heart aches and hurts,” Kayla said sadly resting her head against his chest. Suddenly she gasped. She didn’t hear a heartbeat at all.  
“Wh-what are you?!” she said panicking.

Bee deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue past her lips as he wrapped her closer against him as the water cascaded down on them.

His kids was intoxicating that it was rather difficult to stand on her own. Serulean wrapped her arms around him for support but didn't break the kiss. 

He gulps. “What do you mean??,”He asked.  
Prime feared that he could lose her if she discovers what he is. 

Kayla then sighed.  
“Well you’re clearly not human. You look like one but you’re not one. I don’t care if you’re an alien from outer space. My standards aren’t fussy or picky,” she said stroking his cheek.

Bee french kissed her with so much desire he was drowning in bliss she would be the death of him someday.

He sighs then nods.  
“It doesn't really matter, “Prime said, “What really matters is loving you!”  
He kissed back at her throat and next her shoulders 

“Billy!,”She moans.

Kayla started to moan and mewl softly as she held onto his shoulders.

Bee wrestled with her tongue coiling his tongue around hers in an effort to dominate her mouth. 

He roam his hands around her body as his lips were put to work. Prime squeezed at her breast admiring the softness through his fingers. 

Serulean continue to lose from his amazing tongue and finally turn away to breathe.

Kayla laid down on the grass and whimpered lightly wrapping her arms around his head.

Bee didn’t need to breathe since he didn’t even have lungs. He moved his lips all across her neck creating hickeys.

“Oh, gawd, Billy!,”she moan. 

“Kayla,”he mutters and nuzzles into her chest.

Kayla for once in her life actually smiled as she groaned. This man whatever he was was the one for her.

Bee nibbled and nipped hickeys with his human teeth all across her shoulders.

“More,m-more!,”She whimpered. Her eyes were closed.

He pull down her top to expose her chest then sucked and licked at her nipple. 

“Ahh that feels ahh amazing!” Kayla moaned arching her back.

Bee then began to suck and nibble on a nipple of hers feeling her thighs.

“Aah! Hah! Oh!”  
Her back arches sharply. 

The human skin tasted sweet under his tongue. O.P then sucked the other bud harder. 

Kayla moaned his name out in bliss and in pleasure rubbing his scalp.

Bee made that nipple harden with his amazing mouth and then switched.

Prime lie her body on the grass so he could savor the rest of this human woman’s body. He adds more licks and kisses down to her stomach. 

She whimpered and whine in delight. 

Kayla’s body shuddered at his ministrations and she mewled softly.

Bee went down to travel to her womanhood where he ducked on and kissed her clitoris.

Serulean was left pinned at the wall and she moan louder. 

He sighed when his lips touched her smooth skin. Optimus made it an effort to take his time to find any sensitive spots until he reached her flower.

Kayla whimpered and shivered as her body spawned from the burning desire inside her for him.

Bee took his mouth away to enter two fingers into her pumping them in and out of her as he groaned.

“M-Move your tongue!,”Serulea moaned,”I can't hold it any longer!”

Her flowers petals moisten at his fingertips before he licked it off. It was sweet and he wanted more as he dove his head in. 

Kayla groaned and moaned lightly again as she couldn’t help but orgasm into his mouth.

Bee scissored his fingers inside her rubbing and stroking them along her inner velvety walls.

With his fingers still stroking at her folds, a tightening knot took form and she couldn't bare it but release. 

He drank her down like water humming at her flavor.

Kayla wanted him and ached for him to be inside her so badly she mewled.

Bee took his fingers out of her and he got out his human shaft and shoved it into her.

Serulean was caught by surprise and was scared for a bit. “What about condoms!,”She exclaimed. 

He can't turn back now that she's his to claim. O.P. enters her with an artificial human sex organ.

Kayla wasn’t worried about getting pregnant for she was infertile anyway. She screamed out his name in lust.

Bee just smirked at her and groaned while his movements became erratic and he thrusted deeper into her.  
“Trust me baby I won’t be able to get you pregnant anyway.”

“B-Billy,”She whined.

O.P. groans at her tightness. It felt amazing mating with a Human. He buck his hold back and forth against her body. 

Kayla arched her back scratching his bare shoulders mewling.

Bee grinned at her his fake human flesh grinded against hers as he grunted.

She nuzzled the crook of his neck moaning and kissing at his skin.

His breath grew huskier as he push his hips harder.

Kayla sighed and groaned in pure lust and bliss as she rubbed his chest.

Bee thrusted deeper harder and faster into her while he growled.

“Ugh! Aah! B-Billy I'm cumming!,”She moaned, “Please don't stop!”

He kissed at her neck without losing his rhythm.

Kayla whimpered and squeaked as she was almost there.

Bee hit her g spot once last time and climaxed into her groaning.

She yelled his name and came all over his member.

“Kayla, Kayla,”he whispered while his lips peppered kissed at her cheeks. With one final push he spray his seeds into her. 

Kayla at last finally orgasmed hers colliding with his as she moaned.

Bee slipped out of her panting as he whispered I love you to her gathering her into his arms.

That was last words Serulean heard before her eyes drop for sleep. Now everything went quiet and dark except for the sound of the shower.

He pulls out leaning on one arm to rest while he watch his sparkmate.  
“I love you Kayla!,”he smiled kissing her lips one last time. 

Kayla then freaked out. They just had sex in a semi public place.  
“Wh-what if someone saw us? Where are we supposed to sleep?!”

Bee turned the shower faucet off and carried her drying her first and then himself and laid her down in bed and fell asleep with her in his arms.

She hugged him as she drifted to sleep.

He hushed her with a gentle index finger.  
“Don't worry just sleep and leave the rest to me!”

Kayla sighed and nodded and dozed off in his arms.

It was only dawn but the bird’s screeching song was heard waking Serulean up. When she open her eyes she felt something strange. Besides listening to the birds and wind outside, She couldn't listen to the sound of Billy's heart or any functioning organ in his chest. This disturbed Serulean especially when a strange glow appeared in the center of his chest.

As Kayla slept, she was laying in the front seat of a large truck. There was plenty of cooling from the vent and a blanket provided over her but no sight of O.P.

Kayla woke up and opened her eyes and she didn’t see Oliver there with her at all. She thought it was just a fling a one night stand to him. She wondered what she was doing inside a truck though.

Bee woke up and he smiled down at her and he stroked her cheek and mumbled a good morning to his beautiful sparkmate.  
“Morning my beautiful one.”

“Umm, B-Billy?,”She asked nervously,”What are you really?”

But then the glove department pops open to reveal a fruits, muffins and a note. It said,’Sorry I'm out at the moment but I'll be back. Just meet me at the amusement park ok?  
Love Oliver.’

Kayla wondered if this was Oliver’s truck. But how the hell did the glove compartment open by itself? She timidly took a fruit and a muffin and began to eat her breakfast.

Bee sighed. She would’ve found out eventually so it was now or never. He had to tell her.  
“I’m not human as you can plainly see. I’m actually an alien robot. My real self is the yellow Camaro parked outside.”

In Prime’s head he thought, Good she doesn't know anything yet. 

Serulean didn't believe it at first but she couldn't combine the words she wanted to say. 

Kayla finished eating her breakfast and her butt was getting sore she rubbed it on the seats of the ‘truck’ not knowing that she was actually inside her lover as that was his real body. Suddenly she heard a groan. She gasped and tried to get out of the truck.

Bee hugged her tightly to him and hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t think he was weird or a freak or a creep for that matter. He held on gazing down deeply into her eyes wishing she would accept him.

She gasped and trembled at first. His body was unnaturally solid that you can toss a rock and it would bounce off without leaving a bruise.

Damn it!  
The huge vehicle jolts but remains still.  
If O.P could sweat he would've been massively soaked from anxiety.

Kayla got out of the truck and decided she had had enough of the spooky things that were going on. She began to run away.

Bee sighed. She was afraid of him. That’s the one thing he didn’t want anyone to be because of him. He let go of her and he walked out the door after putting his clothes back on.

“Wait, Billy!,” She said,”Sh-show me!”

O.P. waits until she was out of sight so that he can change back to his human hologram 

Kayla didn’t know where to go now. She ran back to her hotel room and packed up her stuff.

Bee said he couldn’t not in front of people. They had to go somewhere where they had privacy and no one was around.

O.P. turned back into his original hologram form as soon as she was out of sight. Later he realise she wasn't at the entrance of the amusement park he asked so he locate her and picked flowers along the way.

She nods and go dress to follow him outside. 

Kayla was in her hotel room and she was just about to leave the room.

Bee picked her up and took her to the woods where he put her down and transformed into his real body.

Serulean’s jaw dropped Billy was no longer a handsome surfer but a yellow came to.  
She wander around the vehicle calmly.  
“Billy?,”She called as she poked at the hood.

Prime was already in front of the door hugging at her.  
“Kayla!”

Kayla just walked away ignoring him still mad at him.  
“I can’t be with you. You’re keeping secrets from me and you’re not being honest.”

Bee then transformed again going into his alien robot form which was his true form.  
“It’s me baby,” he spoke.

“Billy!,”She smiled. 

“I do it to keep you safe, “He sighed, “Please understand. “

“I’m tired of being in the dark about everything! That’s how everyone is with me! No one’s ever truthful!” Kayla sobbed holding onto herself.

“Actually my real name is Bumblebee but you can call me Bee for short!” Bee grinned happily.

“Bumblebee is so cute!”  
Large metal fingers began to curl around her waist. Before she knew it she was sitting in his hands like a doll.

“Please it's not because I'm with someone! I swear on my life. There's some things I'm not ready to tell you”

But Kayla didn’t listen.  
“Just leave me alone! Consider yourself dumped!” she said running away.

Bee picked her up and held her carefully and delicately and gently in his palms nuzzling her softly.

Her innocent laughter warmed his heart if he had one. 

“No Kayla wait please!”

But Kayla ignored him and got in her car and left.

Bee kissed her all over her face sensually and he chuckled.

Serulean hugged at his large head as she rubbed her hands around it.  
“I love you, Bee! I love you more!”

But Prime caught up with her and said, “Fine I'll show just come with me!”

Kayla sighed and nodded and followed him.

“I love you the most sweetspark,” Bee cooed to her happily.

She gave him a kiss on his nose or where it's supposed to be. 

He leads her back into the same abandon parking space then transform. 

Kayla just gasped now looking up at a 20 foot tall gigantic robot.

Bee set her down and he transformed back into his holoform.

“Want to get coffee and doughnuts?,”She asked. 

Prime knelt down in front of her but remain still for sake from gaining a heart attack. 

Kayla just continued to stare at him up and down.

Bee sighed and frowned.  
“I wish I could baby but I don’t eat or drink. I don’t have to,” he explained to her.

“Oh right! Well you can join me at the Parrot cafe, but we'll have to take a tour bus. “  
But Serulean froze when an idea came in mind. 

“Please don't think of me as a monster!”  
He opens his giant hands to touch her back.

“Man I am fucked up. I think a giant alien robot is hot. What the hell is wrong with me?!” Kayla blurted out.

Bee looked at her curiously and he tilted his head to the side asking her what was wrong.

“You think….you can give me a ride?”

He couldn't help but laugh. Prime was relived and introduce himself with his real name.  
“My real name is Optimus prime. “

Kayla smiled at him and told him to pick her up as her cheeks flushed.

Bee nodded putting her inside him once he deactivated his holoform and he rode off.

Serulean shrieked at first but burst out more laughter as she held onto her seat.

He nods then sets his open hand next to his little butterfly to settle on top of it.

Kayla hesitantly climbed onto his hand and got scared.

Bee chuckled as he parked once he made it to the cafe and he turned on his holoform again.

Serulean took his arm around hers and lead him inside. After picking out her favorite treats and cup of latte, she carries them to an empty table outside. 

He cupped her inside safely as he slowly sat down to look at his beautiful pearl. 

Kayla snuggled against him sighing in bliss.

Bee followed her and he sat down in a chair.

Serulean took bite of her chocolate doughnut between every sip of her coffee.

He smiled down at her allowing a single delicate finger to brush the side of her face and hair. 

Kayla squeaked and let out a whimper as well.

Bee just gazed into her mesmerizing eyes and was hypnotized by her beauty.

Prime likes the small noise coming from her. He raised her up and planted a kiss on top of her head. 

Kayla giggled and smiled up at him nuzzling against him.

Bee looked around the place from time to time and he kept an eye on her to protect her.


End file.
